Alternate Ending To War Of The Buttons
by Marblez
Summary: (War Of The Buttons) What if instead of reaching Geronimo in time, Fergus had let Geronimo fall from the cliff. What would the ending be like then...


Disclamer: I don't own War Of The Buttons'. I love the movie but there is no section for it on ff.net so it's here. If you've seen it you'll understand but if not you still might enjoy some of the stories I've written but I'm only posting a few. This one does not contain slash although my friend Liz says that the whole movie has great slash potential. Anyway, read on...  
  
Alternate Ending Of War Of The Buttons  
  
Geronimo tried to climb after Fergus but Fergus seemed to have no fear at all, excepts for all the policeman waiting to take him away. Geronimo on the other hand had an intense fear of heights, he always had so he didn't know what he was doing following Fergus up the dangerous cliff face. He could hear the policemen and the villagers, from both Ballydowse and Carrickdowse shouting for them to stop and come down. But Fergus didn't stop so neither did Geronimo. The cliff was uneven so quite easy to climb, but the little rocks fell away beneath his hands and his feet. Fergus had reached a ledge and was continuing upwards when it happened. Geronimo slipped on loose stones and only just managed to grip the cliff with his hands. He heard the crowd cry out as his legs and majority of his body hung in the air, with his hands failing.  
"Fergus! Fergus help me!" Geronimo screamed. Fergus looked down and saw Geronimo hanging there.  
"Hold on!" he cried, starting to climb down. (up to now that is actually what happened in the movie, now it's my bit)  
"Hurry!" Geronimo shouted. The helicopter had circled back, much to the school masters annoyance. Everyone on the ground watched as the downward winds caused Geronimo's grip to fail slightly and he slipped down the cliff a bit, the sharp rocks cutting his hands, arms and cheast. Fergus was trying to reach him but he was too slow. Geronimo managed to look his in the eye, fear thick in those grey orbs as his grip finally failed and he started to fall.  
"No!" Fergus shouted as Geronimo sped towards the ground. He hit it with a loud thud, his arm striking a rock. His leg had gotten trapped under him at an odd angle and there was blood coming from somewhere. Everyone rushed towards him as Fergus climbed down.  
"No Fergus! Stay right where you are!" the school master shouted. The helicopter came back and sent a man down to bring Fergus up into the helicopter before moving slightly and sending a stretcher down for Geronimo. He was strapped in gently and a blanket placed over him. When he reached the helicopter there was a trail of blood trickling from his mouth. Fergus crouched worriedly by him and took his hand gently, which was covered with small cuts from the cliff face.  
"This is all my fault" Fergus whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Geronimo's eyes fluttered open and he turned his pain filled gaze towards Fergus.  
"No it's not" Geronimo managed to mumble through the pain. The doctor that had been winched down had just arrived back at the helicopter and rushed over to the 2 boys.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up 2 fingers to Geronimo.  
"Two" Geronimo whispered. "What's wrong with my wrist?" he asked weakly and Fergus only now noticed that his other wrist, the one he wasn't holding was splintered.  
"Shattered it we think, when it hit that rock" the doctor said, holding up a torch and shining it in Geronimo's eyes. "Your pupil dilation it normal. You must have one thick head lad but we'll still have to do some x-rays when we get to the hospital. Try and sleep on the way there, it will do you some good" he said, before walking over to the other crewmen.  
"Sorry I ruined your escape Fergus" Geronimo whispered, turning his face to look at the ceiling of the helicopter.  
"It doesn't really matter, I'm just sorry you got hurt because of me" Fergus said, guilt thickly evident in his voice.  
"That was my own fault and you know it you stupid Bally. I think that this will be the best end to a war in the history of our villages" Geronimo said to Fergus, smiling despite the pain.  
"Aye I think it is" Fergus said, laughing loudly. 1 Week Later  
"Take the bed next to him and find an empty locker for your things, he can help you unpack as your an invalid" the priest of the correctional facility said behind Fergus as the door closed. Fergus was reading a rather romantic letter from Marie, comp[lete with a gift of her hair ribbon and it was sprayed with perfume.  
"Hello Fergus." Fergus spun around to find Geronimo stood there, his right arm in a cast and sling, his left leg was also in plaster and his left hand held a crutch to enable him to walk. The priest was setting his suitcase down on the bed for him. Fergus jumped up.  
"What did you do to get here?" Fergus asked amazed.  
"Nothing, same as you" Geronimo said laughing.  
"You 2 look like a couple of hard men, but know this, if you cause trouble I can be a hard man too" (how dodgy is that and that's an actual word from the movie!) the priest warned before he left. Fergus and Geronimo started to unpack Geronimo's things.  
"What's that?" Geronimo asked as he saw Marie's let in Fergus's hand.  
  
"Nothing!" Fergus said quickly, pushing the envelope into his pocket. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you tell them Riley gave the tractor to you so that you could drive it into our HQ?" Fergus asked him.  
"What? And let that little rat have all the credit? You must be joking!"  
  
The End  
  
AN It helps if you've seen the film but please review anyway even if you haven't seen it. I'd recommend watching thought, although very dodgy with  
the whole naked battle scene and all with no fuzzy coverings to things. 


End file.
